


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十五）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 夏日焰火, 超煊你, 飞蛾扑火
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十五）

现实篇（11）—— 风暴前夜

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：徐炳超，胡春杨，管栎，丁飞俊，夏瀚宇。

良久，胡文煊发出了一声古怪的抽泣。

“你是徐炳超？”

“我是。”

“之前那个……那个……中枪的人，是你？不是谷蓝帝？”

“是我啊，煊煊。”

“怎么会是你……怎么可能是你呢……明明……明明说是谷蓝帝的……”胡文煊失魂落魄的靠在徐炳超怀里，心里溢出一丝可耻的庆幸。真相浮出水面，中枪濒危的人格是徐炳超，不是谷蓝帝，谷蓝帝安全了，达摩克利斯剑从一开始就没有悬在谷蓝帝头上，胡文煊从前，现在，以至未来最爱的人，将会永远平安的陪在他身边，他应该感到高兴的，不是吗？

可他为什么哭了？

“徐炳超，你是从什么时候开始……醒来的？你装成谷蓝帝，和我待在一起多久了？”

胡文煊从前，现在，以至未来最爱的人，真的是谷蓝帝吗？真的只有谷蓝帝吗？在他不知道的时候，其他人格究竟悄悄占据了多少他心里的位置？

“六天。”徐炳超凝视着胡文煊的眼睛，“我们做了十次，你喊着谷蓝帝的名字，和我做了十次。”

胡文煊情不自禁的躲开了徐炳超的目光。

“或许这是值得庆幸的一点，你只让谷蓝帝忘了你，所以我才能记得你。”徐炳超掰过胡文煊的脸，亲吻他的下巴，“我并不遗憾被你当成了谷蓝帝。”

可这一点也不公平。徐炳超参与了胡文煊的人生，还在里面划下了浓墨重彩的一笔，让胡文煊耿耿于怀到现在。那么长时间以来胡文煊都以一种赎罪的心态一心一意的爱着谷蓝帝，现在事实却让他审视起了自己从前的爱情。如果那个不顾一切为他牺牲的人不是谷蓝帝，他还会爱上谷蓝帝吗？如果那个人是徐炳超，他会爱上徐炳超吗？他还能为了徐炳超——这个他以为只是与他共度了一夜情的人，继续自己堪称生不如死的潜伏计划吗？

其实胡文煊并不是“被迫”被陈宥维绑来的，他那天在橱窗看见了夏瀚宇，心里就没再做过侥幸逃脱追踪的假设。他尽力安排好了一切，从容的被夏瀚宇迷晕捉去，所为的并不只是掩盖李汶翰的行踪。

胡文煊受了陈宥维两个多月的折磨，终于能带着李汶翰逃回胡春杨身边。他的精神极其不稳定，恐惧着靠近他和李汶翰的所有人，恐惧又不敢反抗，只绷紧身体，牢牢的挡在李汶翰面前。李汶翰一直人事不知，胡春杨只能把他们安置在一处隐秘的地下实验室里，一边维持李汶翰的生命体征，一边请心理医生给胡文煊治疗应激障碍，好不容易才断断续续的从日渐平静下来的胡文煊口中掏出这两个月的内情。

“哥哥，求你救救谷蓝帝，你认识那么多人，你救救他好不好？”这是胡文煊意志稳定后说的最多的话。胡春杨好不容易才让胡文煊明白自己既不会虐打他，也不会日他，但是却无论如何也不能让李汶翰离开胡文煊的视野。只要胡文煊醒着，他的眼睛就不会从李汶翰身上挪开，他睡着后，依旧牢牢捏着李汶翰的衣角不肯放手。胡春杨知道，如果谷蓝帝没有再次从李汶翰的身体里醒来，胡文煊的病症将不可挽回，无奈之下，他用了些手段将胡文煊口中神通广大的管栎“请”到了这个实验室，这才有了些突破。

“胡文煊怎么变成这样了？”管栎吓了一跳。

“这句话应该我问你们更合适吧。”

“我们……”管栎有些心虚。上次他把胡文煊绑在惩戒机器上惩罚了一个星期，一开始胡文煊尚能好好忍耐，后来情欲愈演愈烈，他在机器上哭的几乎断了气，徒劳的扭着屁股躲避落下的戒尺，情液淋淋漓漓的，随着每次抽打发出清脆的水声。管栎在旁看着，实在心疼他的境遇，只好调整了机器代码，在机器头部安装一个假阳具，模拟性交穿插在惩罚中间，给胡文煊勉强止痒。但是陈宥维说的没错，胡文煊发着情，机器机械式的操弄甚至比不上谷蓝帝的一个吻，胡文煊的痛苦并未减轻，反而随着李汶翰的昏睡愈渐加剧。终于，胡文煊在机器的惩戒下高烧晕倒，小穴被艹的烂肿，臀腿一片糜烂，碰都碰不得，这才被陈宥维免了责罚，从那上面下来养伤。

之后管栎再没见过胡文煊和李汶翰，对他们的事一无所知。面对胡春杨的质问，管栎颇感冤枉，但他懒得多解释，只连珠串似的下了一堆命令，将胡春杨的实验室改造成自己熟悉的空间。

“管栎，你有办法吗？他的基因……”胡文煊紧张的搅动手指，眼巴巴的望着他。

“他的基因很不活跃。而且不知道为什么，其他人格也一起受了影响，都有些消沉，所以没人醒来。”管栎蹙眉，“现在能让谷蓝帝意识保留的最好方法是修复他损伤的基因链，但是用李汶翰的身体根本测不出谷蓝帝的基因编码，检测不出就无法复制……”

“那怎么办！”胡文煊坐在一边听着，大气都不敢喘一口，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛祈求，“你会有办法的，对吗？”

“最好的办法是找到谷蓝帝的身体，有了身体，基因链唾手可得，但是这很显然办不到。或者，谷蓝帝的基因是阿俊亲手提取，如果他醒来，还能记得谷蓝帝的基因编码，就能培养新的基因程序修复，但是阿俊的意识都因为这件事受了冲击，什么时候能醒也是未知数。”管栎侃侃而谈，“最后一种方法，姚明明。”

“姚明明？”胡文煊晕晕乎乎，“这和他有什么关系？”

“姚明明专门研究克隆技术，你应该记得吧？”

“噢！”

“他对基因的研究最专精，我和阿俊每每需要用到基因进行研究时，都会留一份复制本在他那里，他那边可能有包括李汶翰的基因组在内的所有人格的基因编码。”

“可是，可是……”胡文煊嗫嚅，“怎么拿呢？”

“我们的实验室是用最高级别的系统加密技术镇守的，从外部无法黑进去偷取机密，只能从里面进去。”管栎拿出了一个微型芯片，“只要能通过最高权限进入机密实验室，将这个芯片插入主机里，十分钟我就能攻破防护系统，把里面所有的文件拷贝进来，到时候慢慢找就行了。”

“最高权限只有四个人有，阿俊，我，姚明明，陈宥维……现在我叛离了他，估计已经进不去了。”

“……”胡文煊垂下眼帘，“那……丁飞俊如果能醒来，是不是就不用这样做了？”

“希望吧。阿俊的记忆力超凡脱俗，哪怕他不记得编码，只要知道他把谷蓝帝的身体藏在了哪里，就能获得谷蓝帝的基因。”

“那就好。”胡文煊的脸颊恢复了血色，“我会陪着他，我会等他醒来，我求他……求他救救谷蓝帝……我什么都可以为他做，只要能救谷蓝帝……”

“现在李汶翰体内的基因融合已经接近尾声，下一个人格随时有可能醒来，我们对其他人格一无所知，不知道他们肯不肯配合，保险起见，他们对自己已经变成人格的事情知道的越少越好。”

“其他人格……”隐藏在胡文煊记忆深处的一段对话嗖的跳出脑海，“蓝夜，谷蓝帝和丁飞俊他们在蓝夜聚会，喝醉了，被丁飞俊提取了人格！”

“他们全部来自蓝夜，我带着他们回到那里，任何一个人格醒来，都不会意识到中间已经过了那么久。到时候……我可以迷惑他们，说服他们收留我，只要有我在，他们不会发觉一点异样。”

“蓝夜是什么东西？”

“是谷蓝帝开的俱乐部，他说以后会带我去那里，宣布我是他的专属sub的。”胡文煊垂头丧气，“现在，不知道他怎么样了。”

“别担心，谷蓝帝的基因只是受损，还没有到彻底崩溃的程度，也没有被排异出去，说不定下一个醒来的还是他呢？”管栎安慰胡文煊，“只是不知道那个蓝夜在哪里，如果你哥哥不同意你一个人去……”

“不要让哥哥知道，我要偷偷过去。”

“什么？”

“哥哥有一整个李家的产业要负责，我已经麻烦他太久了。”胡文煊抱起李汶翰的身体，“哥哥一定不会同意我离开这里，我得马上走。”

“你……总得换件衣服吧？”

胡文煊低头看了看身上的衣服，这还是他那天出逃时从杂物间随手翻出的廉价地摊货，这两天他过的兵荒马乱，连身上的伤都没有闲暇治疗，更不用说洗澡换衣服了，竟然就一直这么把它穿在身上。

“不用了。这是我从那里带出来的衣服，它能提醒我，永远不要忘记……”胡文煊把手覆在李汶翰心口，“谷蓝帝在这里，无论将来发生了什么，我以后做的一切，首先都是为了他。”

胡文煊连夜去了a城。

管栎雇的车把他们一路带到了蓝夜门口。这时李汶翰从身体到脸都有了天翻地覆的转变，表面上已经完全褪去了李汶翰的特征。胡文煊姿态狼狈，一身伤痕的扛着他的胳膊走进蓝夜，看门的人只扫了一眼李汶翰现在的脸，就漫不经心的放了他们进去，还指点这里的生面孔胡文煊带着李汶翰走进了一间规规整整摆满了各式道具的房间。

他猜的没错，下一个人格肯定也来自这里。

不知道丁飞俊当时是如何安排的，蓝夜依旧每天都在营业，这里的人看见昏迷的李汶翰，并没有探索消失一年多的人突然出现之谜的兴趣。胡文煊把李汶翰的身体放在床上，撑着下巴盯着他现在的脸看，暗暗猜测这是不是谷蓝帝的相貌。

这是一张精致艳丽的脸，谷蓝帝会长成这样吗？

如果不是谷蓝帝，那前台的人怎么问都不问，就知道他的房间在哪里，这样华丽整齐的房间，难道还能是其他人的房间不成？

胡文煊太累了，他伏在床边，一会儿就睡着了。等他醒来时，面前的人已经清醒，正直直注视着他。胡文煊傻不愣登的盯着他看，喜悦像热水里沸腾的泡泡一般咕噜咕噜的从心底里冒了上来，绽开成一朵朵小烟花。他憋在心里许久的思念，就这样不过脑子的从嘴里涌出来。

“谷蓝帝，你醒啦？”

“……”面前的人有些尴尬，“你认错人了，我叫师铭泽。”

胡文煊热的眩晕，他抬手抹了下脸上的汗，也一点点抹去了自己心里勃发的躁意……

又一个夏天来了。

“陈宥维明明答应给了钱就不欺负你，怎么你身上还有那么多伤？”

胡文煊醒过神，背过手摸了摸自己的屁股，“他总是说话不算话，你又不是不知道。”

“……这里不宜久留，煊煊，先和我走吧，回去再给你治伤。”

“走？去哪里？”

“你傻呀？”徐炳超戳他脑门，“回你哥哥那里去！”

“不……不可以！”胡文煊拼命摇头，“我在这里还有事要做。徐炳超，你先回去吧。”

“你留在这里除了挨打还有什么事要做？你看看自己，我再迟来两天，你是不是就要被陈宥维打死了？！”

“你……你不明白！”胡文煊结结巴巴，“我不能走，我得救你。”

“救我？”徐炳超气笑了，“不要以为我还被你蒙在鼓里，我们已经想起了你让我们忘记的事情，谷蓝帝因为突然暴增的记忆不得不陷入沉睡，睡之前还心心念念着想带你回来。管栎和我们说了你的计划，我知道你来这里究竟想干什么。”

“你爱的人是谷蓝帝，要救的人是谷蓝帝，你不顾危险主动被绑架到这里，为的也是谷蓝帝。”徐炳超的声音很痛苦，“现在你已经知道真相了，谷蓝帝根本不需要你做什么，他好的很，现在不会消失，以后也不会，你为什么还要留下来？”

“有危险的人只是我，一个总共只和你做过十一次爱，其中十次还被你当成是谷蓝帝的人。煊煊，你为什么还要留下来？”

“你难道还能是为了我吗？在你心里有任何一刻钟，是没有想着其他人，只想着我的吗？”

胡文煊低着头不语。

“我对你而言，只是一个恰好做过爱的陌生人，你有了谷蓝帝，有了师铭泽，你不需要我。所以你不需要留下来了。”徐炳超僵硬的笑了笑，“你可以当我从头到尾都没有存在过，我不存在，你也会过的很好。你没必要为了我做那么危险的事，我不是谷蓝帝，这一点都不值得……”

胡文煊突然凑上去的吻堵住了徐炳超接下来的话。

胡文煊哭的很凶，亲的也很凶，他心里憋着一股无处发泄的委屈情绪，仿佛是被戳中了心事，又像是受了天大的冤屈。他用力扒掉了徐炳超的裤子，一边急切的撸动徐炳超的性器，一边伸手为自己扩张。徐炳超吓了一跳，倒退两步，“煊煊，你做什么？”

“你不相信我……”胡文煊一边掉眼泪，一边自虐般的用力抠挖自己的后穴，“你不相信我，我要证明给你看！”

胡文煊一把将徐炳超推倒在一堆旧垫子上，灰尘扬了徐炳超一身，但是两个人都没空理会，胡文煊握着徐炳超的性器，深吸一口气，对准自己被折腾的艳红的小穴，慢慢坐了上去。

“徐炳超——”胡文煊一坐到底，捧着徐炳超的脸，一字一句的说，“你看，我现在在和你做爱，不是把你当成谷蓝帝，也不是为了躲避师铭泽，我只是在和你做爱。”

“现在我们做了十二次爱，这一次是完完全全为了你，我能和你做爱，也能为了你继续留在这里。”

“我要留下来！”

胡文煊想清楚了，没有这件事，他依然会爱上谷蓝帝，可有了这件事，他就不能放弃徐炳超。

胡文煊对徐炳超是什么感情，他自己也不知道，达摩克利斯剑转移了目标，他心里的焦虑却半点不少，他又怎么可能任由徐炳超自生自灭？

“你……你看！”胡文煊拿起徐炳超的手，放在了自己的性器上，“我爱你，我是爱你的，你不许死。”

胡文煊满脸都是眼泪，眼睛红通通亮晶晶的盯着徐炳超看，急切的证明自己的爱情。徐炳超脑子里理智的弦啪的断裂，他猛的挺动腰部，一个翻身将胡文煊压在了垫子上，蛮横的动作起来。

“呜……”胡文煊勉强动了动手，捂住自己胸前的鞭伤，“我早该想到是你，只有你……呃~做爱的时候那么凶。像狗一样。”

徐炳超抽身出来，将胡文煊翻了面，再用力捅了回去，“像狗一样？煊煊难道还有被狗艹的经验？”

“就只有你这条狗……呜——”胡文煊突然被不轻不重的扇了一巴掌，脸上泛起微微的红晕。

“还敢说？”徐炳超威胁一般缓缓抚摸胡文煊的另一侧脸颊。

胡文煊笑了起来，轻轻啃了一口徐炳超抵在他唇上的大拇指，“你像狗一样，我好喜欢。”

胡文煊的另一侧面颊落下了徐炳超细密的吻。

……

辰光飞逝，徐炳超额头泌出汗珠，两人交接处沾满了黏腻的液体。胡文煊软的像滩水，脚背弓起，吐出小舌头，爽的头皮发麻。徐炳超仍在抽插，胡文煊满足的叹了口气，“我好久没做的那么爽过。”

“真该把你干晕了扛回去。”徐炳超愤愤的将胡文煊一条腿扛在肩上，使劲把他往垫子里顶，“省的你又做出这些让人忧心的事。”

“没事的，徐炳超，我快要做到了，我马上就能进机密实验室偷到你的基因编码，最后关头，可不能功亏一篑。”

徐炳超吓一跳，动作慢了下来，“你怎么进去？”

“当然是让陈宥维带我进去。”胡文煊摸了一下自己腰上的伤痕，“很久之前，我曾经进去过那个实验室一次，还在里面的机器上趴了一周。”

“我能进去一次，就能进去第二次。”

“……惩戒机器。”徐炳超抿唇，“我不许你去。”

“不是那个！”胡文煊想到当时的遭遇，情不自禁的一抖，“上次从上面下来之后，我被主人送去了姚明明那边……修复肌体，已经好了，没有一道疤痕留下来。从那之后，主人就没再用那个机器惩罚过我。”

“这是我的计划来源，我不是进去找打，是进去治疗。主人最近一直在拷问我你的下落，狠打一气再让我自己养伤。我每次都没有好好治疗，就是等着他把我打坏的那一天，姚明明那边有我的基因复制本，可以为我重塑被打坏的肌肤，我进去之后，偷到你的基因编码，然后等他把我治好……”

胡文煊脸上猝不及防的又挨了一巴掌。

“你……为了进那个实验室，竟然敢自毁身体？”

“我……”胡文煊眼圈红了，他嘟起嘴，委屈的捂着红肿了一片的脸颊，“我是为了你啊……”

“我就只进去过那一次，我有什么办法？我只能这样做，我不能放弃你，不能放弃你……”

徐炳超恶狠狠的啃上胡文煊不断开合的唇瓣，堵住了他未出口的话。他恨不得将胡文煊揉进怀里，以血肉之躯为他抵挡灾劫。可他现在只能眼睁睁看着胡文煊把血肉献祭给恶魔，换得他自己的平安。他不能放任胡文煊这样下去，看着自己的sub在别人手里受苦，他做不到。

徐炳超一下下将自己的性器杵进胡文煊身体里，泄愤一般顶弄着他柔韧的肉穴，胡文煊嘴里溢出细碎的呻吟，被徐炳超用嘴堵回了喉咙。徐炳超像突然变了一个人，凶悍的让人透不过气，胡文煊十分惊慌，拿绵软无力的胳膊试图推开徐炳超，却被越缠越紧。他这才猛然意识到，徐炳超也是一个非常强大的dom，他的肢体轻而易举的被徐炳超掌控，一如被从前认识的所有Dom掌控一般，无法挣脱，他也不想挣脱。

胡文煊训练有素的sub的身体做出了符合他身份的反应，他顺从的撅起屁股迎合徐炳超的撞击，小心翼翼的舔着徐炳超的舌头，眼睛湿漉漉的盯着他看，传递出驯服、求饶的信号。但徐炳超并没有回应他的暗示，只专横的纠缠住他的小舌，一点点的牵扯出来玩弄着。胡文煊后穴又疼又涨，屁股被撞的青青紫紫，想他们做了那么久的爱，他都快被徐炳超艹死了，付出那么多，却连一滴精液都没有得到，胡文煊悲从中来，掉了几滴泪，怕徐炳超看见生气，又呜呜的偷偷用手背擦掉。这时，胡文煊被咬的又红又肿的唇瓣终于被徐炳超放过，他连忙大喘了几口气，小声恳求徐炳超，“快点给我……求求你，我好痛，我忍不住了……”

“说点好听的求我，我就放过你。”

“……求求你！哥哥，主人……呜呜呜好痛——你……你最好了~”

撞击还在继续，胡文煊觉得自己的屁股都要裂开了。

“你……你到底要听什么呀……”胡文煊可怜兮兮的用手指在徐炳超的背上打着圈，“告诉我嘛~告诉我——呜疼……”

“煊煊是小母狗吗？”

“……”他就知道！

胡文煊吭吭哧哧的说不出话，把头埋在徐炳超脖子里做鸵鸟，露出的耳垂缀着一枚耳钉，通红可爱，“是……”

“煊煊是什么？”徐炳超把在他怀里自闭的胡文煊扒拉下来，强迫他盯着自己的眼睛，“告诉我。”

“煊煊……煊煊是……”胡文煊的脸像个红番茄，“是小母狗。”

徐炳超满意的顶了一下，“是谁的小母狗？”

“煊煊是主人的小母狗。”

徐炳超轻轻扇了胡文煊一巴掌，“你的主人可不在这里。”

“唔——”胡文煊嘟起嘴撒娇，隐形的狗尾巴左右乱甩，“告诉我~”

“叫爸爸。”

草！怎么一个二个的都想做他爸爸！胡文煊在心里狂翻白眼，“煊煊是爸爸的小母狗~”

顺便再翻自己一个白眼吧。

“小母狗想要爸爸怎么样？告诉我。”

“小母狗想要……想要爸爸的精液，求爸爸给煊煊很多很多精液……”

一股浓稠的液体应声施施然进入他体内，宣告了这场漫长的性事的结尾。

胡文煊所有的委屈在一瞬间被抚平了。他满足的挂在徐炳超怀里哼哼唧唧，甚至在徐炳超从他体内出来时，他还有闲情逸致伸出一根修长的手指，拢回屁股里溢出的精液。直到他被翻过身来按在徐炳超腿上，手指从被艹的红红肿肿的穴眼里拔出来，精液在徐炳超粗暴的动作下流的到处都是，他才终于察觉到徐炳超的不对劲，“你……你干什么呀？”

“揍你。”清脆的两巴掌落在胡文煊一直没有被好好治疗的红肿屁股上。

胡文煊愣了一瞬，猛烈的挣扎起来。“放开我！放开！疼~呜呜呜……你为什么总是做完爱了还打人啊？”

“这是惩罚。”徐炳超冷酷的巴掌一刻不停的摧残胡文煊的臀肉，“罚你自顾自的离开，罚你不爱惜身体，罚你让我们担心……”

“呜呜呜——啊！呜呜——”胡文煊觉得自己从来没那么惨过，他屁股上全是层层叠叠被虐待过的旧伤，陈宥维折磨他向来是怎么狠怎么来，基本没治疗过的臀部那叫一个惨不忍睹，没想到遇上了徐炳超给他回锅，居然一点力都不收！一点都不心疼他！他光是刚刚和徐炳超做爱，这个屁股就被徐炳超一通乱撞顶的酸爽极了，现在！现在徐炳超还这样打他！这是人能做出来的事？

“徐炳超！徐炳超~呜呜——我疼~疼~”胡文煊嘤嘤假哭，“我要被你打烂了……”

“被我打烂了？别人的功绩也算在我头上？”徐炳超更用力的落了两掌，“打烂了不是最好？刚好能把你直接送进实验室，一举两得。”

“呜啊！我还不是为了你……我为了你，呃——天天挨打，连伤都不敢治，呜~结果连你也打我，有没有天理啊！呜呜呜——”

“你天天找打是为了谷蓝帝！”徐炳超咬牙切齿，像扇耳光一般左右扇打着胡文煊的臀瓣，将这两片肉打的滚热烫手，“而我，是在阻止你头脑发热继续找揍，以毒攻毒，明白吗？”

“你阻止不了，陈宥维不会放过我。唔——我错了我错了别打了，我等下还要，还要再挨一次。求求你……他看见我屁股上的伤我怎么解释啊……他要是知道丁飞俊就在他的老巢里我还没告诉他我一定会被他打死的……”

“他还是没放弃找我呀？”一个快活的声音突然出现，把两人吓了一跳。

“丁飞俊？你醒了？”徐炳超偏过头，看见丁飞俊坐在柜顶，晃荡着脚，正笑吟吟的看着他揍胡文煊的屁股。他只点头示意了一下，手不停的继续招呼在胡文煊熟透了的双臀上，发出闷闷的响声。

“丁飞俊？”胡文煊惊慌的伸手想要捂住自己受虐的地方，却被徐炳超一把压制在腰上，他头埋的低低的，耳朵烧的通红，“你怎么每次都在不该出现的时候出现？”

“我确实出现的不是时候，阿泽和超都霸道，不肯给旁人分一杯羹，只能在旁边看着，不如在橱窗里亲手揍你有趣。”

“……”胡文煊气的不肯作声，如果不是那天被丁飞俊带去橱窗刻意羞辱，他哪会那么快就被夏瀚宇捉走？

“橱窗？什么橱窗？”徐炳超终于停了手，面带疑惑的抬头看着丁飞俊。

“没什么。”丁飞俊笑嘻嘻的从柜顶上跃下来，“所以你们到底是怎么发展到大打出手的地步了啊？还打得……挺狠。”

“他不肯跟我回去。”徐炳超控诉，“而且他不肯好好治伤，这不是我打的，我只是给他轻轻的——回了一次锅而已。”

“噢！”丁飞俊装作恍然大悟的样子，“煊煊的受虐倾向越来越严重了啊。”

“我没有……”胡文煊有气无力的说。他的屁股还在徐炳超手里拱着，徐炳超的大掌在上面不停的揉捏把玩，仿佛在盘两个大核桃，在胡文煊的感觉中不亚于又挨了一轮揍。丁飞俊还在一旁看热闹不嫌事大，害得他装可怜求饶都没有发挥余地。

“所以，陈宥维不知道我已经什么都不记得了？”

“不知道。”胡文煊气鼓鼓的，“如果不是你什么都不记得了，我怎么会沦落到现在这种忧伤的境地？”

“煊煊，如果你真的想要那段基因编码，其实也不用这么麻烦。”丁飞俊听完了胡文煊的计划之后说，“你乖乖回去，我直接用我的最高权限进入那个实验室帮你偷来，不就行了？”

“……可是，如果你用丁飞俊的身份开了实验室，下一秒陈宥维就会知道你回来了，那我们还能从那个实验室里出来吗？”徐炳超质疑。

“……也是。”丁飞俊郁闷，“听你们的说法，我明明和他曾经有过一段情，虽然大概没有好聚好散，但是总不至于这样死缠着我不放吧？”

“不止没有好聚好散，你连他的名字都忘了干净。他为了见你把我害得那么惨，你们两个虐恋情深，为什么受伤害的人是我？”胡文煊龇牙咧嘴的揉着自己的屁股，“反正，你绝对不能出现，我么……主人看我有用，不会打死我的。你们现在比我危险得多，还是赶紧回去吧……”

“绝对不行。”徐炳超固执己见，“如果你不走，我也不走了，我留下来陪你。”

“你留下来陪我有什么用！”胡文煊崩溃，“你留下来，除了害我挨打和突然生气无缘无故打我一顿泄愤之外，还有什么用！”

“我可以帮你度过发情期。”徐炳超直击要害。

“……那你射瓶子里给我带回去你人可以走了。”

“想得美，我只会射进你的菊花里。”

“……”

“你们两个停一停。”丁飞俊抬手阻止他们两个幼稚的拌嘴游戏。

“你有什么高见吗？”胡文煊生硬的问。

“没有。但是，有人来了。”

夏瀚宇找进这间杂物室时，胡文煊已经像最乖巧的小狗狗一样，跪在门边迎接他的到来。

夏瀚宇皱眉，“这屋子里有其他人。”

胡文煊讨好的笑脸僵硬了一瞬，“没……没有吧。”

“我还以为你又逃跑了，没想到是偷偷躲在这里会情人。”夏瀚宇抬起胡文煊的下巴，“你的伤痕变了，而且，空气里有你发过情的气味。”

“……”胡文煊垮下脸，沉默了一会儿，还是开了口，“徐炳超，别藏了，出来吧。”

一旁的衣服堆里突然出现了一个人的轮廓，随后，人高马大的徐炳超像变魔术一样从里面钻了出来。

夏瀚宇的表情很精彩，“煊煊，你的情人还会缩骨功吗？”

……只是躲藏的时候由身量较小的丁飞俊接管了身体而已。

“煊煊，他是谁？”徐炳超盯着夏瀚宇捏胡文煊下巴的手，面色不虞。

“他是……夏瀚宇，在这里照顾我的人。”胡文煊给双方介绍，“这是徐炳超，我的dom。”

徐炳超听见胡文煊这样介绍自己，脸上的不悦立刻烟消云散。他矜持的挺了挺胸，迅速进入到胡文煊的dom这个角色当中。丁飞俊啧啧作声，仗着有第三人在场徐炳超不能与他交流，不停的做鬼脸嘲弄徐炳超。

“原来他就是徐炳超。”夏瀚宇伸手，“你好，我是夏瀚宇。”原来这就是上次在橱窗里当众凌辱煊煊的人。就这还想做煊煊的主人？

“你好。”徐炳超和夏瀚宇握了手，“很感谢你这段时间对煊煊的照顾。”照顾的一身伤，真棒！

胡文煊再蠢都能意识到气氛的不对劲了。

“夏瀚宇！”胡文煊用力掰开两个人交握的手，“你来找我有什么事吗？主人要见我了吗？”

“嗯。”夏瀚宇点点头，“我一扭头你就不见了，我担心你会被加罚，没让他们知道，自己先出来找你。”

“谢谢你，真的太谢谢了……”天知道如果是陈宥维找进来看见徐炳超会发生什么事。

“不过他是怎么混进来的？”

“……”胡文煊火速给徐炳超递了一个眼神。

“我跟着定位找来的。”徐炳超含含糊糊，“翻了几座墙。”

“……对对！我身上之前……有装了定位装置，我走丢了他也能知道我在哪。”

“这样。”夏瀚宇嘀咕，“安保系统那么差了？这么大个人都没发现……”

其实徐炳超是用丁飞俊的亚当光明正大的走进来的。这么久了，这座城堡还是对丁飞俊不设一点防备，真不知道当初陈宥维和丁飞俊之间到底发生了什么，两个人的关系竟然会沦落到这种地步。

“夏瀚宇，徐炳超只是……因为我突然失踪，担心我，才会找到这儿来，现在我们见过面了，他马上就会回去，你千万不要告诉主人他出现过……”

“我不……”徐炳超刚想反驳，就被胡文煊严厉的瞪了一眼，还没出口的两个字被他自动咽回了肚子里。

“你一个人待在这里，我不放心。”

“我在这里很好，主人打我只是为了找丁飞俊，等他找到丁飞俊就会放我回去了。徐炳超，我们在一起一年了，你与这些事……无关，不应该被牵扯进来，免得主人用你做要挟我的把柄。你现在乖乖回家去，等我回来，我很快就会回来。”胡文煊紧紧握着徐炳超的手，扫了一眼夏瀚宇，故意提高一点音量让夏瀚宇听见。

“万一……万一他一直找不到丁飞俊，你就得一直留在这里受苦吗？”

“不会的，你不用担心这些，我会想办法解决，重要的是你没事，你必须安安全全的待在家里，这样我才能放心的留在这儿。”

“他会打伤你！”

“别担心。”夏瀚宇在一旁插话，“煊煊平时都由我看守，我不会让他有事。”

“对，我会平安回去的。”胡文煊恳切的看着徐炳超，“但是现在不行，他们不会放我回去……哥哥需要我留下来。”你也需要我留下来。

“你还是早点走吧。我们这里不接待陌生人，让你混进来一次已经是侥幸，你待在这里越久，越容易被别人发现，到时煊煊的处境会更难。”夏瀚宇皱眉，“你不会以为你可以当着我的面，带着煊煊硬闯出去吧？”

“我没这样想过。”徐炳超想起了之前夏瀚宇秒速捉住胡文煊的记录，“我想单独和煊煊商量一下。”

胡文煊的眼睛往边上瞟了一眼，意会道，“夏瀚宇，能不能给我们五分钟的时间？你可以在门外守着，我肯定不会跑，我保证。”

“……只有五分钟。”

夏瀚宇出门以后，胡文煊回过头，面前的脸已经变成了丁飞俊。

“丁飞俊，有什么要和我说的吗？”

“煊煊，我有一个问题问你。”丁飞俊说，“虽然我不知道我和陈宥维之间发生了什么，但我相信他对我应该没有恶意，如果我就这样出现，他见了我，哪怕知道我已经完全失忆，他也不会把我怎么样。”

“那你为什么要阻止我们见面？”

“他对你没有恶意，但是只对你没有。”胡文煊垂眸，“他可以用各种疯狂的手段虐待我，只为了见你，也可以毫不犹豫的剔除其他人格，为了让你的人格可以更完整更长久的掌控身体。他还有什么是做不出来的？”

“他像个疯子一样的爱你，但他也是爱你的。我根本没有担心过你，我担心的是他们。徐炳超已经自身难保，下一个可能就是谷蓝帝和师铭泽，我怎么能放心把他们交给这个疯子？”

“如果他真的爱我，就会听我的话，你担心的一切都不会发生。”

“谁知道他会不会真的听你的话？他一言不合，就可以让十几个人排着队轮奸我，在千百个人面前用皮鞋踩我的脸羞辱我，把我抽的半死栓在狗笼子里，和那些凶恶的大狗住在一起，每天半夜我都会被它们舔醒，它们舔我身上的伤……他这样可怕的人，真的会被你一个人的话影响吗？”胡文煊的脸因屈辱和愤怒涨的通红，“而且，谁知道你有没有动过独占身体的心思？我不可能用他们冒险。”

“……”丁飞俊笑出了声，“我确实不能确保他会听我的话。不过煊煊，你低估了我们四个人的感情。”

“可能是我们为了抢夺你明争暗斗了几次，你就觉得我们的感情可以轻易被外物撼动，但是根本不是这样。是你的魅力太大，胜过这世上所有的诱惑，比毒品更让人沉迷。我们受你蛊惑，才会失去控制。”丁飞俊掩住胸口，“但是在这里，我可以很清晰的感受到，我们是一体的，我们一同寄生在这具身体中，同气连枝，缺一不可。”

“我对我失去的那部分记忆一直非常好奇，灵魂融合的实验原理，我和陈宥维之间的故事，我为什么会离开他，为什么会忘记这一切。我最好奇的一点是……”

“……我为什么要提取他们三个人的人格？如果我可以以单独的人格形式存在在李汶翰体内，那为什么还要附带上他们三个呢？”

“小煊，我不能走，我得亲自去见他一面，才可以解开真相，找回记忆，拯救我们所有人。”

tbc


End file.
